No More Scars
by TheCrazyBurnedToast
Summary: (Redo of When Everything Goes Downhill) Hated them, hate his life, hate. Always hate. His life was anger and hate. Anger at humans, at his family for abandoning him. A burning hatred of humans. They took his best friend. Why should he forgive them? (MobXHuman)


What is it called? Compassion?

* * *

**Hiyyowassup, Toast here. And I have this new story, or redo of an old one I deleted…*cough, When Everything Goes Downhill, cough* Second, I added several edits-**

**Jo: What do you mean "a few"?**

**-Okay, maybe several(?) edits, plot changes and corrections, it's still gonna have Larkspur though. And, in this story, I will be kind of serious and stuff-**

**Jo: Unlike in Toasteroozies…**

**-This won't be as updated as much as Toasteroozies. Maybe I would be updating this if I get stuck on Toasteroozies **

**So I hope you enjoy this and this (::)**

**P.S. This was continued from Chapter six of From Their Point of View, Anger and Insanity. So I guess you should read that chapter only before you read this**

* * *

The Enderman hacked at the tree, his violet eyes with red flecks glowed with anger. Ed hated it, he hated them, and he hated this life. Why did Creep have to die? Why did he have to be treated as an outcast? Even his own family thought of him like that. Large claw marks were left after slashing at the brown trunk, he slashed at it again. While he leaned on the trunk, he slid down until he was in a sitting position. He pulled his knees to his chest, it hurt too much. Losing Creep, he felt tears gathering in his eyes and it stung. Literally, it did, he wiped them away. It didn't sting as much, but it still did. Faint burn marks lined the black arms of the Ender mob. Standing in the rain when there was no cover; accidentally stepping into a stream of water while he was wandering in caves; even slashing at the water when he got angry at his reflection, because of his eyes.

**-time skip-**

Ed sat there, watching the sky change from morning to night. Until the mobs started spawning, he got up and stretched. Notch, he was sore from sitting down for half a day. He picked up a grass block, truth to be told, he never really liked grass blocks, Ed wondered what made them so special. He would want those red and white blocks with the letters T-N-T written on it, and place them near lava or if the human's house had a fireplace, he would place it there. Then teleport away, after a few seconds, it would blow up and the house in ruins. Yep, he was a genius, most of the time. He chuckled a bit. Suddenly he heard a scream, somewhere out of the forest. Maybe a human, getting chased by mobs because he was stupid and decided to go hunting.

* * *

Larkspur ran into her wooden house, the zombies limping after her, the Creepers and the Spiders, the Skeletons. Yes, all the mobs chasing her, she slammed the door shut and grabbed two pieces of cobblestone. She could hear the zombies banging on the door, Larkspur hurried and place them in front of the door. So if they broke down the door, they won't get into the house. It was kind of an effective strategy, she said kind of. Panting, she leaned on a chest. She would have to be careful when she's going to leave the house. Larkspur pushed a stray lock of her brown hair out of her face.

Larkspur Mehrose, 18, has short light brown hair with dark red streaks. Her hair is usually tied with a ribbon, she hated having her hair in her face even though it was short. She has dark evergreen eyes, darker than emeralds. She wore dark gray shirt with a smiley face in the center of it, but usually she wore a brown sweater on top of it. She wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers that have a white line surrounding it.

Suddenly she heard the door bang down but luckily the cobblestone blocked then from coming in. The zombies pounded on the cobblestone, but the blocks didn't budge.

Larkspur yawned and went to her bed. She pulled the covers over herself and slept.

* * *

Ed knew that voice. It was that human. He blew up her house before. He took some of her blocks. He did a bunch more things, much too numerous to list. Ed growled and dug his claws into the grass block deep. She wouldn't leave. No matter how much he destroyed, no matter how many times he would steal her valuables, her house would always be repaired in a few days, she would always be able to replenish what he stole. Ed teleported away, leaving the purple particles and the grass block, he never liked it anyway.

**-time skip-**

Ed stood in front of the human's house. Newly remodeled, he noticed. He also saw the mobs gathered on the outside of her house. Her door gone, but she blocked it with two blocks of cobblestone on top of each other. He had to admit, she was a little bit smarter than the last humans he'd seen. Did he just say something nice about a human? No he didn't, he told himself. Suddenly he noticed something,

_Why was he just doing simple pranks? Why not kill the human?_

He asked himself. He also noticed that he didn't really do anything too serious. He never even hurt her. Why was that?

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. And like I said, this won't be updated that much but I will update. So, anything you wanna say? Put them in the reviews, please don't make them too nervous. Love this story already? Click that Follow and that Favorite button. Bai~**

**-Toast**


End file.
